memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/The Slaughter of Altair IV/Act Five
Act Five Fade in EXT. SPACE (Altair IV) Archer and the surviving Coalition forces are in orbit around the planet. Capt. Taylor (VO): Captain's Starlog supplemental. We've driven off the Romulan forces, from the Altair system but not with sustaining some losses we must remember those who were lost in this battle to keep the Altair system out of Romulan hands. INT. CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Door chimes. Capt. Taylor: (looks at door) comes. Door opens and Doctor Carlson walks in holding a padd. Dr. Carlson: (hands padd to Taylor) Here's a full causality list, we've lost thirteen of the crew, twenty two injured, several critical. Capt. Taylor: (puts padd down, rubs her temples) thirteen that's brutal. Dr. Carlson: (sits in chair) Captain this crew needs to have shore leave or something this war is causing a massive amount of stress among the crew. Door chimed. Capt. Taylor: (at door) come. (Martin walks into the ready room) Cmdr. Martin: We just got word from the Endeavour Captain Shea has been lost his wounds were to severe for their chief medical officer to repair. Capt. Taylor: (leans back) Damn Captain Shea was a good officer. Com chirps. Ens. Sutherland (OC): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Capt. Taylor: (presses the com panel) Taylor here. Ens. Sutherland (OC): We've got a problem They walk to the door as Captain Taylor presses the door panel. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge Repair teams are fixing the damage to the bridge still. Capt. Taylor: (to Sutherland) report? Ens. Sutherland: (to Taylor) The Andorian fleet has received word from the Imperial Guard. (Viewer shows the Andorian fleet leaping into warp.) Cmdr. Martin: (looks at console) Marcia the Tellarite forces are also leaving the fleet as well heading back to their homeworld. (Viewer shows the Tellarite fleet leaping into warp as well.) Capt. Taylor: (confused) what the hell is going on, Marie get me Starfleet Command I need to speak with Commodore Archer (to Martin) John you've got the bridge. Taylor walks to the door and presses the panel and walks into her ready room as Commander Martin sits in the Captain's Chair. A few hours later. Cut to: INT. Conference Room, D Deck (Commander Martin, Ensign Carlson, Ensign Sutherland, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Lieutenant Junior Grade Mason, and Doctor Carlson are waiting for Captain Taylor, who walked in an hour later and stands in front of the chair in the front looking at the senior staff.) Capt. Taylor: (sighs) The Andorian and Tellarite governments have withdrawn from the war efforts. Cmdr. Martin: (to Taylor) Why? Capt. Taylor: They believe that the severe losses of their forces was too much for them to bare and they'll contining their support but in non-military aid such as ferrying their ambassadors to and from Earth and Babel, and ferryin wounded to the nearest medical outposts but over then that Earth is now on it's own in this war. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (Altair IV Orbit) Archer is in orbit around the planet along with the Earth fleet. Capt. Taylor's (VO): Captain's personal log supplemental. The Battle of Altair Four was a prryic victory for the Coalition forces, but we're not longer a one unit. With the Vulcan's, Andorians, and Tellarite forces withdrawn from the fighting and have gone to non-military aid I'm not sure if this war can be won now. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)